1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal provided with a camera comprised of a lens to take a picture of a to-be-taken subject and an image pickup device. The portable terminal of the present invention digitally processes an image taken by a camera installed in, for example, a notebook PC, a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), or a cellular phone and displays the same on a display device of the portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a cellular phone has been provided with a subminiature camera having an image pickup device such as CCD so that the taken image can be attached to an e-mail to be sent. In a foldable cellular phone, it is used in unfolded state to make the lens of a camera, provided on an outer surface of the cellular phone, point toward a partner, and an image is displayed on a display device provided on an inner surface of the cellular phone. The image is adjusted its size and position to be properly taken, and then a shutter key is depressed to take a photo of the partner. Further, the taken photo is sent by e-mail as an attachment.
When a person who has the cellular phone takes a self-portrait photo, the cellular phone is used in folded state to make a lens of the camera provided on an outer surface of the cellular phone direct to him/herself to display the image of his/her face on a small second display device which is provided on outer surface of the cellular phone and normally displays a date or the like. Further, the taken photo is sent by e-mail as an attachment.
As described above, conventionally,
(1) when a person takes a picture of his/her partner, the lens on the outer surface of the cellular phone is directed to the partner so that the image of the partner is displayed on the display device on inner surface of the cellular phone so that the partner can be seen through the display device.
(2) when a person takes a self-portrait photo, the cellular phone is used as folded state, and the lens on the outer surface of the cellular phone is directed to him/herself so that the image of him/herself is displayed on the small second display device which normally displays a date or the like on outer surface of the cellular phone so that the person can see himself reflected in a mirror.
Therefore, if the photographer is taking photo of his/her partner, the photographer can check the facial expression of the partner shown on the display device on inner surface of the cellular phone. However, the partner cannot check how he/she is taken in photo with regard to the size or the expression, and the partner must check the image displayed after taking the photo.